Can Do Crew - Beginning of time - Wendy
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: (Basically a rewrite of "When Bob became a Builder" with changes to the entire thing. This story is in Wendy's perspective, sometimes her machine) DONE!
1. Details

I didn't really wanna rewrite details on anything, but screw it, I wanted to write how I saw this team came to be, and I know there was a whole movie based on this "How Bob became a Builder" but it was so unexpected...and, like I said, since I've thought of how they met before watching that movie, I figured I write it for ya'll...

So here's Wendy's side of the story, which might either surprise you or not, considering the movie wasn't much. I say each chapter would be uploaded four days/twice a week, but I'm not quite sure...we'll see what happens. Since, like I said, the movie doesn't show much of Wendy, so here's something with her! :D

 ** _By the way, don't have to, but I recommend reading Bob's perspective before reading this one, as some details will connect..._**

And I apologize if I am misleading in anyway shape and form. ^^'

 **I do not own Bob the Builder in both characters or show, they belong to HiT Entertainment. (Such a disappoint I don't get to own the precious blue crane or any other character to flesh out, *sigh*)**

 _ **"These Events take place a year or two before the very first episode of Bob the Builder"**_


	2. Friendships that Move

**These chapters will take the same time as Bob's chapters, unless I mention otherwise, other than that, Enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy was never sure what she wanted to do with her career, she just wanted a job that she'll be happy and cheery in, but from the jobs she have seen throughout her life, nothing had caught her interest. She was about to become an adult in some months, and wanted to find a career she would enjoy to work in. During this, she was just skating on her roller blades through the town to keep her mind fresh, till she saw a boy about her age emptying out a wheelbarrow, she stopped her rollerblading, and checked to see what he was doing.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, just building a house." The boy replied, he sounded really awkward, but she was curious as to why someone her age would actually take their time to build.

"Mind telling me who's gonna live in it?" She skated towards the entrance of the yard.

"We are." She saw the older man the boy was pointing to, she believed it was his dad, but she didn't wanted to question it.

"We'll be neighbors then!" She pointed to her house, smiling at the boy. "Name's Wendy."

"Bob." He shook her hand.

"Bob the Builder eh?" She laughed at her own joke, happy to she got Bob to blush, and soon both grew a huge friendship that she never want to end, and she got really keen on watching Bob and his dad build the house together, and soon, she knew what career she wanted, it was building, when she told her parents, they weren't sure as to why it was construction, but they were proud of her for coming up with a career.

As she passed the yard two days later, she got a glimpse of Bob falling over, knocking some bricks off, she tried not to laugh, but she had to stop from laughing at the incident, blushing lightly seeing that Bob could see her, once she calmed down, she skated away again, feeling bad for Bob, but she knew that Bob will get the job done, along with his dad, she stopped in front of her house, took off her skaters, and walked into the house, as her parents walked up to her.

"We found a class that offered building." Her father announced, handing Wendy the paper who grabbed it and read it.

"It's not close to here though." Her mother butted in, as Wendy read, to see the class introduction was tomorrow. "We tried to find some that were near here, but we couldn't find any, or ones that have construction classes where the fees are cheap."

"How long would it take for me to walk there?" Wendy asked as her parents looked at each other.

"If you skated your way there, it take a good four hours to get there." Her mother replied.

"The introduction classes is free, so if you want to check it out, you can see how it'll go before we pay." Her father said. Wendy stared at the paper, unsure if she wanted to either wait for a nearby class to begin, she figured she go and see what the class offered.

The next morning, she grabbed a nearby bag and got out and putted her skating shoes on, noticing Bob's dad, and waved to him who waved back. She wondered why Bob wasn't with him, but didn't question as she skated towards the introduction class.

She spent nearly the entire day there, and felt tired, but she did like what the class had to offer. As she skated back to her house, she stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Bob and his dad had finished on the yard. Bob was facing her way as he waved, Wendy waved back before skating back to her place, taking off her skaters, and walked into the house, only to see he parents waiting for her.

"How was it?" Her mother asked Wendy who nodded.

"It was good." She replied, dropping her bag on the ground, and sitting on the couch, holding her papers of what the class was gonna be like.

"Would you like to go to the class for the year?" The dad asked. Wendy turned towards the front window, seeing the finished yard from the window, thinking about it. She sure would love to get a degree in construction if she were to ever work for it, or even be a assist of a builder. She turned back to her parents, smiling. "I love to."

* * *

 **Crappy beginning is crappy, well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. First Hellos to Byes (Lame title I know)

**According to the wiki, Bobsville was known as LittleTown, but the name "Bobsville" was based off his Dad, not Bob himself, and according to the same wiki, Bob was fifteen. But in this version, their near adulthood...um...bye now...**

* * *

Some time passed, and she had attended three classes throughout the month, and every time she had skated, she felt too exhausted and in result, didn't end up doing a quarter of the class, and even when she skates really early for the third time, it still wasn't enough as she ended up doing nothing for about an hour. She soon told her parents she wanted to move closer to where the classes were held.

Her parents were skeptical, but they were willing to go with it, as long as their daughter was happy. It took them a good month to move everything, but soon, Wendy had a place to stay that was both close enough to the town, Littletown and school that held the classes. She planned to stay one more night in her house with her parents before staying on her own, which her parents were totally cool with, but it was mostly because she only had some more boxes to move before she was on her way. She was relaxing in the house, taking a breather from moving and packing, just staring at the small booklet she had gotten at the class that explained the basics of building, she was about to turn a page to read only to realize she hadn't told Bob about the entire process.

She got up, shaking her legs and arms before walking out to tell him about the class. She was about to cross the road, but stopped when a yellow backhoe entered the yard, once stopping in the yard, Bob, who was riding the frame, jumped off, saying some words to him. Curious, she ran over towards them.

"You got a new machine huh?" She yelled out catching Bob's attention, as the backhoe raced towards her, very keen.

"Hello!" He stopped just in front of her, as she took her step back. "My name's Scoop!"

"I'm Wendy." She replied to the eager backhoe, then sighed remember her classes. "Shame I won't really get to know you." She patted his frame, as he just stared back in confusion.

"Why exactly?" She turned towards Bob who seemed surprised.

"My parents found me a class that offered what I liked." She replied as Bob sighed.

"Are you not gonna come back?" She turned back at the backhoe, who despite not knowing her, seemed a bit sadden.

"I'll be sure to visit when I'm free." She chuckled, surprised to see Bob laughing as well.

"Oh, okay!" Scoop replied, as he went to the shelters, once he seemed far enough, she hugged Bob.

"I know you're gonna become a great builder." She began, not expecting Bob to hug back. who did. "You've build this entire house, with help of course." She laughed, pulling back from the hug.

"When are you leaving exactly?" Bob asked.

"I'm leaving either tomorrow or tonight, I just have to pack up my stuff." She laughed unsurely. She backed up seeing Bob more sadden.

"Well.." He began, making Wendy stop in her tracks. "Hope we get to see each other again. Both began to stare at each other until Wendy remembered that they weren't alone, and soon ran off, yelling a "See you round!" going back to her house, she heard Bob yell out "Same for you!" till she closed the door, sighing loudly, that'll probably be the last time they'll talk to each other.

She went upstairs to her room, packing up her stuff, till she heard some muffled laughter, she pulled back the blinds, and saw Bob playing soccer with his backhoe, and she smiled, seeing Bob seemed to be having a good time already, slightly sad she won't be able to play soccer or chat with Bob for who knows how long, she soon went to sleep on the couch, knowing it would be one of the last times she would be sleeping in this house, for the time being.

* * *

 **Short Chapter is Short, but I promise you, the next one will be longer, BYE! :D**


	4. Lifting Confidence

**Told ya this one was much longer, :3 (But yeah, hope you enjoy this one)**

* * *

Wendy was relaxing on the couch that was in her new home. She was writing down notes on some sticky pads to remind her of some important details about the construction classes. But ever since moving to the house, she hadn't been able to get much sleep, but it wasn't because of the class, it was because she lived near some people who held parties twice a week, and there were some young kids who would get their soccer ball stuck on the gutters that were outside of her house, which completely bugged her as she just wanted sleep after spending almost all of her evenings in construction classes.

Luckily enough for her, she got her breaks in the weekends, and got about fifteen minutes of break during the classes, but all she wanted was to have a few moments of relaxing. Two days later, she soon felt completely lonely without anyone to talk to, as the most she had communicated was through phone calls, since she ends up sleeping throughout the week after her construction classes, as they are four hours long each, depending on what happens.

She groaned, grabbing her booklet from the table that explained how the construction classes work, only for her to stumble across a page that explained how people and machines usually communicate, she read a little, and soon thought of what type of machine she wanted, but wasn't able to give it much thought as she heard a knock at the front door, groaning loudly, she went to answer it, she put on a smile so no one would question, she opened the door and saw the kids.

"Ball, stuck again." The girl pointed to the gutter, laughing awkwardly.

"Help us please?" The boy added, acting all innocent like.

"Sure," Wendy responded, trying to sound cheery as she went for the ladder and got the ball down for them.

"Thanks!" Both kids yelled out, racing off with the ball, Wendy soon got down, putting the ladder away and went inside to relax, staring at the paper again, she knew what machine she was gonna get.

She wondered where the nearest place to get one is, she grabbed the phone book that sat beside her pencils, and tried to find the place, only to realize the closet area is near Littletown, making her remember Bob and her parents. She sighed, for not visiting them throughout the week. She shrugged it off as she walked outside of the house, locked the door, put on her skaters, and went out to get herself a machine.

When she got to Littletown, which took her about two hours of skating, she saw a red bulldozer and orange cement mixer, she wondered why their alone, but decided not to question it. It was late in the afternoon when she reached her destination, she skated in only to realize how empty it was.

"Cranes must be more popular than I thought..." Wendy muttered to herself, carefully skating into the area, until she noticed someone who she assumed to be the owner, communicating with one of the cranes, that seemed to the only one available. As she skated closer, she got the crane's attention, and got it to quickly backed up in the shadows, making Wendy stop in her tracks and the owner to turn and face her.

"Hello Ma'am." He began, walking over to Wendy.

"Hello." Wendy replied, shaking the man's hand.

"His the only crane available if you're wanting to get one." He said, pointing at the crane who flinched.

"His fresh from the factory, and checked up on." He moved closer to Wendy and whispered, "According to the people who sent him here, he has two phobias, they won't tell me what they are exactly, the only information I got was that and one of them was because of some incident he got in." He turned to the crane, making sure he didn't hear anything, Wendy was intrigued, and gave it a quick thought.

She knew she would have to take very good care if he was gonna be comfortable, but she had already promised herself of getting a crane, but soon thought of Bob and his machine Scoop and from remembered from the brief moment she met Scoop, he seemed like a nice machine.

"How does he act around other machines?" She asked, as the owner looked at her surprised.

"His act the same around us humans, shy at first, but he'll be comfortable about a week or so, it took me that long to get him comfortable." He smiled at her. She gave it a quick thought, she looked at the crane who stared at the ground unsure, then she faced back to the owner.

"Sure, I'll take him." Wendy answered as the owner smiled brightly, going to get some papers for Wendy to sign, she faced back towards the crane again who was staring up at Wendy, quickly turned away, it will take a while to gain his trust, but all she knew she was gonna have to put all her heart into taking care of him.

"Here." The owner gave Wendy the papers who took them. "It'll all be worth it once he trusts you." He said as Wendy read through the papers.

"I bet it will." Wendy replied, signing the papers, giving them back to the man.

"Thanks." He took them back, and handed Wendy a card. "Name's Michael."

"Wendy." She took the card as Michael walked off to put the papers on the table in his office. Wendy went for a closer look at the crane, slowly as possible, he moved closer towards her, only to quickly back up when only some inches away.

"Hey don't be shy," Wendy kindly muttered to the crane, who stared up. "I'm here to take you to your new home." She said calmly, getting the crane to move up a little closer. "My name's Wendy."

The crane whimpered staring at the ground, then stared up, shyly croaking out a "Lofty." before staring down at the ground.

Wendy turned to see Micheal walking up towards the gate with a key. Once opening the gate, the crane moved out, staring at Micheal unsure.

"Don't worry Lofty." Michael replied, patting his frame. "You'll be fine with Wendy." The crane stared at Wendy who smiled.

"Do you want me to ride on the side of your cab or let me lead you to your new home?" She asked, making sure Lofty felt completely comfortable, he thought about it, taking note of her roller blades.

"Y-you can, um, walk...i-if you want..." He responded unsurely in a quiet tone.

"Okay, if I'm going to fast, you can just tell me, okay?"

"Umm...I-I think so." Wendy smiled, before beginning slowly, as Lofty followed her, still unsure. Micheal watched them before they were out of his sight. He sighed happily, seeing the crane was now in good hands, as he went to his room to order more cranes.

* * *

 **Well that's Lofty introduced! (My precious crane) Okay then, bye.**


	5. Awkward Small Talk

**Well, I wasn't _sure_ how to conclude this, but here is the fourth chapter...I wasn't sure what to write here, so I hope you enjoy (I apologize if my writing seems awkward...)**

 **Italics: Phone Conversations**

* * *

After two hours of awkward riding,they soon reached back to Wendy's house, she skated towards her front door, stopping in front of it, taking off her skate shoes.

"Well, this is your new home." Wendy began, as Lofty parked himself near the right side of the fence, scanning the area.

"I-it's a um...n-nice place., I- I guess." The crane stuttered, getting a chuckle from Wendy.

"Make yourself at home." She said nicely, opening up the front door to go inside to change her outfits for the construction class, since it was about to begin in an hour and thirty minutes.

She was about to go outside and get the crane comfortable until she heard the phone go off, and she went to answer it.

" _Hello?_ " She began, only to hear her father answer, getting into a good thirty minutes of chatting, she stopped when she heard a loud shriek from outside.

" _What was that?_ " Her father asked.

" _I'll, call you back._ " Wendy answered, hanging up the phone and ran outside of her house, only to see Lofty huddled in the corner shrieking loudly.

"What happened?!" She asked, looking around the area to see what caused the crane to freak out. Not been able to find anything, she looked up at the crane who was visibly shaken, breathing quickly.

Wendy quickly ran towards him. "Lofty." She began calmly, gently rubbing his frame. "Calm, down." She said, getting the crane to look towards her. "Take some deep breaths, then you can tell me what happened." She finished. Lofty slowly nodded, taking three deep breaths.

Wendy continued to pat the frame, till he seemed to be completely calm. She backed up, as the crane tried to form words.

"I...um..." He began, more calmly, although the nervousness was still audible. "I...d-don't feel c-comfortable." He replied, his voice getting quieter by the word.

"Okay then." Wendy smiled, not wanting to put pressure on the crane.

She heard a large bang behind her, she turned to see the soccer ball land on the gutter, and soon two kids running in.

"Hello Miss!" One of them began, but once both saw the crane, they were intrigued, rushing over towards it.

"Wicked!" One of them said, standing in front of Lofty who backed up

"When did you get it?!" Another one asked Wendy who shrugged, laughing lightly.

"Yesterday, but his not exactly warmed up here yet." She told the kids, aware of how stressed Lofty was becoming. The two kids glanced at each other, but shrugged.

"Do you mind getting our ball down for us?!" One of them asked the crane excitedly.

"Uhh...s-sure." Lofty replied nervously, slowly making his way to the gutter, getting the kids slightly confused.

The three followed the crane towards the house. Wendy noticed how Lofty would take a deep breath, and quickly closed his eyes while going out, swinging his hook at the ball, only to miss.

"It's right there!" One of the kids yelled.

"O-oh..sorry." Lofty apologized quickly, staring up the gutter where the ball it, quickly taking another deep breath, he swung his hook.

He ended up hitting the ball, but with too much force. The ball went flying and landed into the backyard of another nearby neighbor. The kids just stared at the ball til it landed, once watched in awe while the other turn to the crane.

"S-Sorry about that!" Lofty blurted out, completely freaked out.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The boy laughed awkwardly, tugging onto his friend's shirt.

"Yeah...it's cool." She laughed. They both thanked the crane before racing out. Wendy turned over to the crane, who stared at her unsure.

"Do you want to come with me to my class, or do you feel comfortable here by yourself?" She asked. "It goes on for two hours."

Lofty blinked, thinking about it for some seconds. "I...I like to join." He answered, swinging his hook around his frame, as a way to give Wendy permission to ride him.

She laughed at the cute gesture before getting onto his frame, and they both began their way towards the school.

Both Wendy and Lofty soon reached the school, which kids like Wendy would go to during the night to learn how to build, Wendy jumped off of Lofty's frame, turning to face him.

"My class will only go for two hours." She reminded the crane who nodded. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Uhh, I think so." Lofty quietly replied, awkwardly staring at the other machines.

"Don't worry about them okay?" Wendy told Lofty, patting his frame, before walked inside to start her class.

An hour into her lesion, while she was hammering a nail into a piece of wood, she noticed the teacher walking up towards her.

"We need to talk." He began, as Wendy placed the hammer down, and both walked over to his office.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked as the man closed the door.

"No, you're doing fine." He stated, walking towards the window. "It's just your vehicle."

Wendy stared in confusion, but followed him towards the windows as he pulled the curtains away.

"I've tried telling Flore to calm down, but she gets too eager when meeting someone she's never met." Wendy looked through the window to see Lofty staring down uncomfortably at a small excavator, going on and on loudly about who knows what.

"When class is done you can wait until the car park is almost empty." He told Wendy, who nodded.

After the class was over, the students all went to leave the area, the teacher and Wendy waited last until the car park was completely empty. Once near empty, they both walked over to their machines.

"John!" Flore excitedly went, racing over to John as Wendy walked towards Lofty.

"Sorry Wendy."

"It's okay Lofty." Wendy sighed, jumping onto his frame. "What we need is some sleep."

"Y-Yeah..." The crane replied quietly, before he continued on his way with Wendy riding him.

* * *

 **Rushed Chapter is rushed, bye.**


	6. Supportive Beams

**This is mainly a filler chapter, just to make the bond between Wendy and Lofty better...ya catch the drift? ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***Time now: 8:53pm***

Almost two hours of been in class, both Wendy and Lofty arrived back to her house.

"You had a good time?" Wendy asked the crane, jumping off of his frame.

"Um, yes?" Lofty replied, getting comfortable in the yard beside the shed.

"That's good to hear." Wendy said, walking towards the front of her door, only to remember it was Friday.

"Lofty." She began, getting the crane to face her. "If you see colorful, flashy lights and hear loud noises, that's just the neighbors partying, okay?" She told him. Lofty blinked in surprise, turning away for a few seconds.

"Um, i-it's okay..." He stated turning back to face her, though the unsure expression and tone he gave didn't support his words.

Wendy just nodded, but couldn't do anything as the neighbors didn't exactly care how loud the music and how bright the lights are. She just smiled at the crane before opening the door.

"Oh uh- g-good night!" Lofty squeaked out from the side of the shed, getting Wendy to turn to face him.

"Good night." She chuckled, quickly waving before going inside the house to get to sleep.

 ***Time: 12:23am***

She laid in bed, completely wide awake and slightly annoyed. The neighbors were, like she expected, blasting their music and despite her curtains closed, could see the bright flashy colors. She heard a slight shriek that had slightly confused her, thinking it was just the kids trying to scare her, she turned to face the wall when she noticed that a shadow of a crane arm moving, and it was close to her window.

Wondering what was going on, she got up on the other side of the bed and walked towards her window. Despite opening it carefully, she had startled the crane since he moved back instantly, nearly crashing into a nearby shed. She looked down to see if anyone else was down there, thanks to the lights from the house beside her, she saw one of the kids waving awkwardly at her as the other four kids stared at Lofty who nervously wrapped his hook around the edge of the shed.

"Mind helping us Miss?" One of the girls yelled, jumping up and down. Wendy looked down to notice the soccer ball that was stuck in the gutter.

"Give me a second." She yelled down to them, walking through her room. She went to grab a nearby broom and walked back towards the window. She used the broom to fling the ball off the gutter, and one of the kids below caught it.

"Thanks Miss!" He yelled out, telling his friends he got it. As they ran out of the yard, Wendy walked down the stairs to check on Lofty.

She opened the door carefully and walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, getting him to look up at her dejectedly.

"Uhh...I think so." He muttered quietly, quickly flinching at the music that became loud for a split second.

"I'm sorry." He quietly whimpered, getting Wendy to stare, in absolute shock and confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked. Lofty just stared, moving his hook away from the shed.

"I.. uhh..." He stuttered, again flinching at the lights that flashed, Wendy gave it a quick thought, only to remember the slight shriek she heard earlier along with the laughter , then she soon connected the dots.

"Lofty.." She began, getting the crane to look up at her. "Are the kids been mean?" She finished calmly.

Lofty just stared at her, visibly shaken. "Y-yeah..." He muttered, covering his eye with his hook, he mumbled some more words that Wendy couldn't understand before hiding beside the shed.

Wendy turned towards the entrance and saw two kids quickly back up behind the wall. She sighed, walking towards the crane.

"Mind telling me what they were saying?" She asked calmly. Lofty turned away, still covering his eye with his hook, he took a deep breath.

"T-they were just calling me sc-scaredy crane, a-and.." Lofty flinched, his voice cracking.

Wendy saw he began tearing up, quickly trying to get rid of them with his hook. She sighed, turning her attention the front, seeing the two kids creeping out from the wall.

"Can you kids come over here?!" Wendy yelled at them, making them slowly walk over to her.

"It was his doing miss!" The girl began, pointing at her friend.

"Or really Sarah?" The boy groaned under his breath. "Your the one who planned on it."

"Shut up Tom!"

"Kids!" Wendy yelled at the both of them, getting them to be silent. "I see you kids do regret what your doing, but you should know not to do that in the first place!"

"Yes miss." They both replied, staring at the ground, staring up at the crane who still wiped his tears.

"Were sorry for been mean." Sarah began.

"We just like to joke around!" Tom yelled out. "Please forgive us!" They both soon pleaded together.

Lofty stared at the ground, thinking about his decision,

"S-Sure I uh...forgive you two.." He smiled awkwardly at the two who beamed.

"Thank you!" Sarah soon ran off as Tom waved.

"We promise not to be mean again!" He yelled he ran after his friend.

"Kids these days." Wendy sighed, catching Lofty off guard, turning towards him. "I'll let you rest now."

"O-Okay." The crane breathed, quickly moving back to his spot as Wendy walked back into her house.

As she went back to her bed, she knew that it be tough taking care of a machine, but it was another when they were targeted by some kids, and with Lofty's insecurities taking their toll on him it be a task to get him comfortable. She quickly looked out the window to check up on him, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Wendy sighed happily, before closing the curtains and falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **I'd never be mean to my child, do you really think I would do that? But I figured before he became famous, some kids would find him as a wimp, and possibly pick on him. (I'll grab my nearby baseball bat that I never kept.) and, yeah, sorry for long a$$ wait, probably not worth it, but eh, it's here, bye! :D**


	7. Telephone Assists

**Well, I hope you have read the last chapter... :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy sat up on her bed, completely tired. She yawned loudly, only to hear the phone go off. She heard learnt how popular Bob ended up been, wanting to see him again after all those times, she decided to see him.

She walked out of the house, and saw Lofty still sleeping. It been two weeks since he had an issue been here, which she was happy of, although he wasn't completely warmed up, he had been more then when they first met, which proved even more to Wendy that it would take a while to gain his full trust. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Morning." She said calmly, as the crane slowly woke up, swing his hook as a way of waving, soon using it to rub his eyes from sleepiness.

"Would you like to come with me on a trip to Littletown?" She asked, Lofty stayed silent, thinking about it.

"Uhh.." He started, but yawned right after.

Wendy was aware how tired his was, since they only had two hours of sleep, since they had been accident out near the school, which had kept them and a few others stuck at the school for almost four hours, and the neighbors had held one of their parties once again, despite it been near 12am, and she thought that the crane wasn't used to sleep for a little while.

"I'll go by myself if you just want to rest." She smiled, making Lofty turn to face her.

"B-but I, umm..." He began, but once again yawned, Wendy quietly laughed.

"It's fine." She said calmly, patting his frame. "You can just rest til I get back." She smiled at him, before walking off to put on her roller blades.

"A-are you sure?!" Lofty panicked, moving out of his shelter.

"It's okay." Wendy chuckled lightly, finishing putting her roller blades on.

"Oh...okay." Lofty moved back in his shelter. "Umm..h-have fun."

"Bye." Wendy waved, only to see the crane completely asleep. She smiled at him before skating her way.

Two hours later, she found her own house, and turned to the yard, and saw four machines, she was curious, and walked into Bob's yard, catching a orange mixer's attention.

"Hello there!" She began eagerly, rushing over to Wendy.

"Hello." Wendy replied. While taking off her roller blades, she saw Scoop, who seemed just as excited as the mixer.

"Hello Wendy!" Scoop happily yelled, getting the other machines curious."What happened while your gone?!"

"Well." Wendy began, trying to think of what to tell him, one of them asking Scoop on how he knew her.

"I got myself a machine." She replied, getting their interest.

"What are they?!" The green steamroller asked.

"Well-" Wendy was cut off when she felt something brush across her leg. She looked down to see a cat getting up, she went down to pick up the wind-up toy.

"I'll be back." She told them, walking into the office while winding up the toy. She opened the door, surprised to see Bob answering more than one phone call. She put down the toy that zoomed off, letting the cat follow it. She chuckled and walked up towards the table.

"Y-Yeah I apologise...what's your address?" Bob grabbed hold of the pen, she could tell he was annoyed by the lack of ink that the pen didn't give, she quickly grabbed a pen she saw in the container, and gave it to Bob, who took it and used to write down the address.

"Thanks Wendy." He murmured quietly to her, uncovering his hand from the phone to speak. Another phone went off, and for some reason, she went for it.

"Hello, Bob the Builder yard.." She asked, noting the look of surprise on Bob's face. "Yeah don't worry, he'll be there." She said, looking through Bob's timetable to see where a empty space.

"About, Thursday Next week?" She looked at Bob who quickly nodded. "Okay then, bye!" She soon ended her call just when Bob ended his, and now the room was silent. "Phew!" Bob sighed, relaxing in his seat.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Wendy chuckled lightly, seeing how calm he now is.

"Looks like you need some help."

"Yes I do!" Bob yelled, sitting up straight on his seat. "The phones never stop ringing, I can simply no longer keep up with the paperwork, and now I'm been late for my jobs!" Bob groaned, as the cat went to sit on his lap. "I simply can't do this work alone, I just need to find an assistant who's organised and wouldn't mind doing paperwork..." He rubbed the cat's fur which purred in response, Wendy thought about it, and soon came up with an idea.

"Bob, I could be that assistant."

"You?!" Bob sat up straight, as the cat jumped off his lap. "But your not a builder." Wendy laughed.

"Not really, but I do take construction classes during the evening."

"Do you?!" Bob asked. Wendy couldn't help but laugh, noting how happy Bob became.

"I remember just loving you and your dad build this place, and I knew that's what I wanted to do!"

"Great!" Bob replied. Wendy was surprised to see him frown as he relaxed in his seat, sighing loudly. "According to Mr Bentley, if I wanted an assistant, you have to sign some papers first to see if you can really be responsible enough for this job." Wendy had a good chuckle as Bob went through his drawers.

"Here." He replied, handing the papers to Wendy who took them.

"He said you have to get them done by about a week." Bob shrugged as Wendy stared at him, looking down at the endless of papers she held, but nodded, thanking Bob for the opportunity she had, before racing out into the yard. She walked out, about to leave the entrance when,

"Hey Wendy!" She turned to the red bulldozer, while putting on her roller blades. "Can you tell us more about the machine?!"

"Oh!" She laughed, getting the machines to stare in confusion. "I love to, but I have to go back, keep him company." She waved her bye as she skated out of the yard, hearing them all yell out a harmonized "Bye!".

She soon skated in front of her yard, only to notice Lofty, who was once watching him swing his hook back and forth, move up towards her.

"I-I'm sorry for not coming with you." He quickly apologized, getting a laugh from Wendy.

"Don't worry about it, you were tired." She replied as she moved towards the front door.

"Wh-What do you have?" He quietly asked, Wendy stared at him, slightly confused, but laughed lightly when she realized what he mean't.

"Oh these?" She laughed, holding the papers. "I'm actually getting a job as a assistant for an old friend of mine."

"That's uh, nice." Lofty smiled, seeing how happy Wendy looked. "H-how has uhh...h-he been?"

"His been doing okay." She replied, staring at the papers. "You know, he has his own machines, and they all love to meet you." She grew awkward when not hearing a response, and stared over at the crane who flinched.

"Oh uhh..t-that's uhh...n-nice?" He muttered, despite his tone going against his sentence. Wendy blinked at him in slight confusion, but soon sighed lightly.

"I know your not comfortable around other machines." She began. "But I promise Bob I get these papers done in three days, and I promised his machines that I bring you along for them to meet." She finished with a smile.

Lofty just stared at Wendy with an unsure expression, unsure whether to burst or just stay calm. He was about to respond, but quickly shut himself up, he silently apologized as he backed up into his shelter.

Wendy sighed loudly, going inside her house. She began writing whatever the papers asked of her, only to stop, feeling too exchusted to continue, as she rested her head on the table, glancing over at the crane from her window, feeling bad for making him uncomfortable after trying to make him comfortable through the last two weeks.

* * *

 **Well, were near the end and I'm just uploading all of them now so bye! :D**


	8. Emotional Barriers (End)

**IT'S THE END! YAY! BYE!**

* * *

 ***Time: 8:43pm***

Wendy continued to write on the papers, and she was already near done, she looked out the window, but noticed how upset Lofty looked. Concerned, she got up and walked out to see what was bothering him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"Uh...I-I guess so." Lofty replied, his voice slightly cracking. "I-I'm sorry for uhh...a-acting rude."

"Rude?" Wendy questioned.

"Uhh...w-when y-you uhh, to-told me the ot-other machines w-wanted to meet me." Lofty finished, facing away from Wendy.

Wendy stared at Lofty, and patted his frame. "I know your nervous about meeting them, but I'm sure they'll be very happy to meet you." She stared at the crane who stared back at her, looking unsure again, only to whimper, covering his eye with his hook again. "I won't judge." Wendy calmly stated, getting Lofty to sob, apologizing to Wendy who continued to pat his frame, comforting him.

Some minutes later he calmed down, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"We'll go tomorrow once I'm done filling the papers." Wendy began. "Does that sound good to you?"

Lofty thought about it, turning back to Wendy, nodding quickly.

"Alright then." She finished, pulling her hand away, walking back to her house, only to stop at the front entrance, turning back to face him. "Have a good sleep okay?"

"Y-yes, uhh...y-you too." Lofty quietly yelled to Wendy who smiled, waving back before continuing to work on the papers, soon falling asleep an hour later.

 ***Next Day***

It was a early morning, and Wendy had finally finished filling out the papers. She sighed of relief, rushing outside, only to see Lofty watching his hook swing back and forth, soon turning his attention to Wendy.

"Are you ready too meet them?" Wendy asked calmly, as Lofty thought about it.

"I-I'm r-ready to uhh, m-meet them now." Lofty smiled weakly at Wendy who grinned, getting on to his frame, as they began their way to Bob's yard.

After the both of them made it to Bosbville and are near the yard, Lofty came to a complete halt when hearing some yelling, nearly throwing Wendy off.

"Why the sudden stop?" Wendy asked, jumping off of Lofty's frame.

"I-I, um, I-I'm not sure if I want to, um, m-meet them yet..." Lofty muttered quietly, quickly flinching when hearing a voice heard from the yard. Wendy nodded, thinking of how to work, hearing how angry they sounded.

"I'll go in first, and once I start talking about a 'new friend', you can come in and introduce yourself, sound good?" Wendy told the nervous crane who thought about it.

"Uhh, I think so." Wendy smiled, patting Lofty's frame before walking into the yard.

Curious of how it was going and not wanting to be lonely, he moved closer to the yard, still feeling tense of meeting the others, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a feminine voice say "Hey guys look!" he took a few deep breaths, but his shyness get the best of him, and thus didn't hear Wendy talk about 'new friend' seconds later which lead to silence.

Lofty only realized he was late to get in when hearing "Is he gonna move in?" and Wendy chuckling, he briefly saw her walk up making him backed up.

"Sorry Wendy." Lofty muttered sadly when Wendy came into view.

"It's okay Lofty." Wendy calmly told him, motioning him to move forward. "Don't be shy now." She kindly told him.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure." Lofty mumbled slowly moving forward, only to back up behind the wall again when seeing the confused look on the red bulldozer.

Wendy tired to comfort the crane till she noticed Bob walking up towards them, taking full note of how nervous the crane was.

"It's okay." Bob chuckled lightly, getting the crane to look up, whimpering quietly.

"We all love to meet you." Then someone yelled out, scaring Lofty who flinched at the voice.

"See, they love to meet you." Wendy kindly told Lofty, who stared back unsurely as he heard the feminine voice go on again, but he took a deep breath as he slowly went into the yard, once hearing two more voices, he took one more deep breath, and quickly stared at them, croaking out a "Hello" before staring at the ground, staring up slightly at the backhoe who greeted him back. Wendy came up beside him, proud of him.

"Did you bring him here when you came over?" Wendy turned to Bob and shook her head.

"He was extremely nervous of meeting your machines." She along with Lofty looked up at the other machines.

"We wouldn't judge." The red bulldozer mentioned, as the others nod in agreement.

"Oh." Lofty quietly mumbled, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well, his here now." Bob replied happily. "Now we got ourselves a lifting machine!" Lofty stared up at the others, smiling weakly.

"Y-yeah..that's me...I-I think." He soon regretted saying it as the orange mixer began laughing uncontrollably, Wendy noticed it, and patted his frame again.

"You think you'll be comfortable here?" She whispered to Lofty. He stared down at her, thinking about it, slightly staring up at the machines who all gleamed at him.

"S-sure I'll be uhh...c-comfortable." He whispered with a smile to Wendy who grinned, happy to see Lofty was okay joining the team now.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! (Might write down the phobias two of them have, but I'm not sure...) BYE FOR NOW! :D**


End file.
